Family Bonding
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Love, laughter and longevity. That describes family love to a t.


It was a calm and mild night. Kokoro was in a bathrobe, drinking her alcohol. She called out for her granddaughter, Chimney. "Coming!" She yelled, running in the room. Her rabbit (inb4 it's a cat), Gonbe followed along. "It's that time of the week again, Chimney." Kokoro said, looking at her. "Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" She jumped up and down. "Which cream do you prefer, butter or cocoa?" "Cocoa, cocoa!" Chimney yelled, excited. "Alright, then." Kokoro finished up her bottle and then took off the bathrobe. "Now remember, I need every corner rubbed and lubed." She told her granddaughter, laughing. "Okay!" Chimney rubbed her hands with the cocoa cream. She began to rub her grandmother's stomach in a rhythmic manner. Gonbe merely watched, with his shit-eating grin intact. "Rubbing Grandma, rubbing grandma, yay!" Chimney sang. Kokoro laughed, pulling out a small flask. "This reminds me of the time where I had to do this myself." She said."My back was hard to get, but I managed." She took a swig of the flask's contents. "Now, then. It's time for the breasts."

Kokoro took off her seashell bra, revealing her surprisingly perky breasts. "Be gentle- These old girls aren't as young as they used to be." She laughed. "Where are my girls at, huh Grandma?" Chimney asked, looking down her dress. "They'll usually appear as you get older. Almost all women have a fair chance of a nice bust. You can thank the great Odacchi for that." "Thank you, Great Odacchi!" Chimney began to rub her grandmother's breasts with the cream. It was indeed a sight to see. After two minutes, Kokoro turned backfirst. "Now, the back." She said. "The back, the back!" Chimney yelled. Gonbe hopped up and down, excited.

Chimney began to rub the cream on her grandmother's back. Gonbe hopped on the bed and assisted, gawking along. "Ah, all of that energy is being put to good use." Kokoro said, pulling another flask from the pillow she lay on. "Grandma, why do you have me do this every week?" Chimney asked. "Because there are some very lonely and pathetic people out there who get a rush from things like this. One person I met was a cook, who smoked a lot. He was very amorous." "An 'Erocook?'" Chimney asked. "In a sense." Kokoro drank from the flask. "Are you a 'Tipsyneer'?" Kokoro laughed loudly. "I haven't been tipsy in over six years. At this point, I'm never going back to soberity."

In a castle in the sky, Sanji was getting his ass fucked yet again by Zoro, who was drinking heavily. "You will never surpass me, Lovecook!" He said, getting it in. "Dammit, why are we in the sky? And it's not even the sky island." Sanji yelled, being dominated. "Who cares, I'm getting boy pussy either way." Zoro threw the bottle of grog to the side. "Now, assume the position." Sanji got free from Zoro's dick and went to his head with a kick. "Fuck this shit! I'm gonna kill you!" Sanji said, pissed. He was so pissed, he spun out of control and began to glow a bright red. "Diablo...JAMBE!" As quickly as Sanji went for the kick, Zoro ducked and went for his torso. Sanji stopped and fell down. "You dare be disobedient?" He said in a low tone. "For that, you'll have to endure three dick style..." Zoro's dick split into three, all throbbing. "What the hell is this?" "The chambers of one's penis is uncovered...But to reveal it's potental...is to uphold something very deadly..." Zoro walked to the sullied Lovecook. "Sanpokoruu, Oni Giri!" Zoro's penises extended, going for all of Sanji's holes. They went all into his insides, defiling them. Sanji began to vomit over and over. "Dammit, that burns!" Zoro yelled. "No big deal, it's all good. You can't help it." Sanji teared up. as Zoro sneered.

Back at the Kokoro household, Kokoro began to rub her granddaughter's body, lithe and pure. "It's important for your body to be free of all wear and tear, Chimney." Kokoro said. "You'll see as you grow older." Gonbe had a bottle of grog, with a straw in it. Kokoro took a sip of it. "Have you been cleaning yourself down there?" Kokoro asked. "Down...there?" Chimney asked. "Let me check for you." Kokoro checked her granddaughter. It may seem a little creepy, but it's not. Candlejack, now that's a creepy mothe


End file.
